1. Field of Invention
The field of invention relates to the art of revetments for protecting earthen banks from erosion and/or collapse.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art revetment is shown in FIG. 7, in which reference numerals 18 designate concrete wall panels vertically stacked to form a revetment, the numeral 19 designates backfill banked behind the wall panels 18, and the numerals 20 designate wall-anchoring members connected to each wall panel 18 and deeply inserted into the earth retained by the wall panels 18.
There have been problems with such prior art revetments. The concrete panels 18 are extremely heavy, which makes the handling thereof, such as transportation and setting up, very difficult.
There have also been problems with wall deformation and/or shifting due to earth back pressure caused by settling and compacting backfill layer 19 by rolling.